Year of theSpark: August 3
by Sparky Army
Summary: Everywhere he went he was remeinded of her. Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Just a short piece of angst, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Reminders**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

John woke up with a start, his nightmare leaving him breathing heavily and wishing he could turn back time and do what he should have done. He lay in bed, grabbing the pillow from the empty side of the bed and holding it close to his face. He could still smell her on it, the scent that was uniquely Elizabeth was still there even now, months after the replicators had taken her. He'd changed the rest of his sheets, laundered them all but he hadn't been able to bring himself to wash this pillow case.

It was the closest he could get to waking up to her, if he kept his eyes closed in the morning he could almost believe she was still there, lying next to him, still fast asleep. He'd been the one to pack up her things, to clear out her quarters and send her things back to earth. The Athosian pot he'd bought for her birthday that first year in the Pegasus galaxy was in his room now, he hadn't been able to send that back to earth with the rest of her things. He hadn't been able to move the things she'd left in his room either, one of her jackets was still resting over the back of the chair, her shirt was still in the corner, the second draw as still full of her clothes and her shampoo was still in the bathroom right next to his on the shelf.

He knew he should pack them all away but every time he thought about it he felt sick, he needed to walk into his room to find her things still there, needed to wake up and believe for a second that his whole world hadn't crashed down around him. They were her things, Elizabeth's and they were the last connection he had to her, he wasn't going to give that up. Besides, packing them away would be like admitting she was gone, that she wouldn't be coming back and he wasn't ready for that, probably would never be.

Finally, he decided he'd better get out of bed if he had any hope of making it to his morning meeting on time, the meeting that Sam would be in instead of Elizabeth. He dragged himself out of bed, placing the pillow back where it belonged and went to the bathroom, showering quickly and he almost wanted to cry when he accidentally picked up Elizabeth's shampoo bottle instead of his, he put it back on the shelf, holding onto it a moment longer than he needed to before he grabbed his own.

When he stepped out of the shower he pointedly avoided looking at the red towel over the towel rack and grabbed his dark blue one from near the door. He dried quickly and shaved, pretending that wasn't her pick razor blade and red toothbrush next to his things. If he kept thinking about her right now he'd never make it to the meeting never mind manage to sit all the way through it without excusing himself to go beat up a punch bag.

Once he was dressed he went back into the bedroom, pulling his boots on and picking up Elizabeth's necklace, he tucked it into his pocket as usual and picked up his report from the desk in the corner, running his hand over Elizabeth jacket on the chair before he left the room. The hallways of Atlantis were already busy, everyone going about their morning activities and John went passed several people on their morning jog, he really should get back to doing that himself.

In the control room everyone was busy getting ready for Lorne's team to depart on their mission, the Major was down in the gate room helping Ronon to make fun of Rodney as the rest of his team passed the stargate on their way to the briefing room. Sam was in her office, formerly Elizabeth's office and as usual John almost hesitated before he went in.

"My report," he told Sam when she saw him. "Better late than never."

"Thanks," Sam replied, adding it to pile of paperwork on the desk and John saw the small paperweight sitting on top of the pile. The same one Elizabeth had used, the one he'd always played with when he came into the office to talk to her. He left the office then, quickly, and headed to the briefing room, Sam a few steps behind him. His team were already waiting for them and John took his usual seat, Sam taking hers, the one that Elizabeth used to sit in.

Sam started talking about their mission, renegotiating a trade deal with one of their allies, a particularly stubborn lot and John remembered making the agreement with them in the first place. It had taken Elizabeth three days to come to an arrangement with these people that suited both sides and had she been here she would have accompanied the team this time as well. As it was the job fell mostly to Teyla, John and the others weren't as diplomatically inclined as Teyla was, as Elizabeth had been.

The briefing finally came to an end and John's team had half an hour to do whatever they needed to and then gear up to leave. Everyone left the room and John went to the cafeteria with Rodney to get some breakfast, Elizabeth had always said it was the most important meal of the day. They ate quickly and then went to gear up; grabbing their tac vests, weapons and various other gadgets before heading to the gate room to leave. Ronon and Teyla were already ready to go and John vaguely heard Sam order the gate to be dialled.

"Let's go," John said once the wormhole had been established and his team headed through the gate. John reached into his pocket, taking the necklace in his hand before he joined the rest of his team.


End file.
